hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Butterfield Family
Lindsey Butterfield arrived at Hollyoaks in June 2013 after being hired in Dee Valley Hospital. She is the fiancé of Joe Roscoe, but soon catches the attention of Paul Browning for having a name similar to a person who he strangled to death last year, Lynsey Nolan. Although Paul is going to marry Mercedes McQueen, he tries to kiss (and later rape) Lindsey, who rejects him. Lindsey manages to get away from him, but that event causes a feud between Mercedes and her. When they find the basis of a mutual understanding, Lindsey establishes a friendship with Mercedes and Cindy Cunningham. In October 2013, Cindy and Lindsey find Paul trying to kill his wife, and the girls end up murdering him and hiding the body. Later, Lindsey gets pregnant of her husband Joe, but she has a miscarriage. While she is getting closer to her brother-in-law Freddie, she gets pregnant again, but again she loses the baby when is run over by Frankie Osborne. On the wedding day of Freddie with Sinead O'Connor, Grace Black kidnaps his brother Joe. The family think that is dead, which causes Freddie and Lindsey to open and share a kiss. Sinead witness it and has clashes with her. When Katy O'Connor, daughter of Sinead, is feeling sick, Lindsey refuses to help because she thinks that her mother is lying. However, Katy dies. Joe returns but it doesn't take long to disappear again. Lindsey and Freddie start an affair, and she gets pregnant again without knowing what brother is the father of the child. At the end, Joe returns and she gives birth to JJ Roscoe, after discover that the father was Joe. However, Lindsey chooses Freddie, and after helping him to escape after being framed for the false murder of Mercedes, they get married. Meanwhile, in October 2014 arrived the little sister of Lindsey, Kim Butterfield. She reveals that she is now an open lesbian and she is working as a nurse in the same hospital of her sister. She develops obsessions for her sister and later her husband Joe Roscoe after having a one-night-stand with him because she was jealous of Lindsey. She starts a relationship with Esther Bloom, who becomes the surrogate mother of Grace Black and Trevor Royle's son. This closeness between both couples causes the start of an affair of Kim with Grace, which also causes Kim to develop an obsession for her. During 2015, very rare things happen in the hospital, and some patients and staff are murdered by the killer known as Gloved Hand Killer: Rick Spencer, Will Savage, Mariam Andrews, Phoebe McQueen, Dylan Jenkins, Ashley Davidson and Charles Savage. Lindsey and Kim are between the main suspects during months of mystery. Kim reveals that she has a twin sister with brain damage, Kath Butterfield. Later it's also revealed that the damage was caused by Lindsey, who drowned her little sister when they were kids. After that, Lindsey it's discovered as the Gloved Hand Killer. Kim finds out the truth about her sister, but Lindsey manipulates her and makes Kim keep silent. They try to frame Tegan Lomax, but Kim is not sure and Lindsey tries to kill her. Meanwhile, Freddie plans to go to Spain without telling Lindsey, who is pregnant of him. He goes to the hospital after almost being killed by Trevor Royle, and Lindsey tries to murder him after knowing his plan. Silas Blissett, another killer of Hollyoaks, returns to the village because he has an intense fascination of the new serial killer. Lindsey and him decide to make a team against Mercedes McQueen. While Lindsey gives birth to Lexi Roscoe, Mercedes reveals to Silas how Lindsey was in a love triangle with two brothers (Joe and Freddie). Furious, Silas decides that the world is better without her and strangles Lindsey to death. After the death of their mother, JJ and Lexi go with Joe and Mercedes, but after the death of Joe in the Halloween Spooktacular (October 2016), they go with their grandmother Sandy to South Africa. However, she isn't able of look after them, so she sends Lexi with her father Freddie, who at the beginning didn't want to take care of her. In April 2017, he decides to fulfill his responsibilities and leaves the village with her to go to South Africa with his family. Kim gets married with Esther, but she starts to manipulate her wife after the approach of Esther with Grace Black. The matrimony ends and Kim starts a new relation with Farrah Maalik. However, her friend Tegan Lomax discovers that Ryan Knight is the real killer of Amy Barnes, so she sends a message to Kim. After putting Tegan in a coma, Ryan kidnaps Kim and encloses her in the school (that was being rebuilt after the explosion). Kim passes weeks inside the school, and all think that she is dead. In May 2018, Ryan reveals her location, discovering that she is still alive. Although she has problems to adapt the outside world, she is able to return and helps Farrah, Grace, Simone, Courtney and Maxine to put an end to the gangster Glenn Donovan. They poison him, but Kim accidentally drops one of the jars and his son Liam Donovan discovers it. Kim decides to leave the village in order to take the blame and escape from police. Off-Screen Characters * Kim Butterfield (2014-2018) * Lexi Roscoe (2016-2017) * JJ Roscoe (2014-2016) * Lindsey Roscoe (2013-2016) †''' * Kath Butterfield (2015, 2016) Family Tree * Lindsey Butterfield '''† ** JJ Roscoe ** Lexi Roscoe * Kim Butterfield * Kath Butterfield Births Deaths